


Night in Mexico.

by alphabetgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Hale is a Softie, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Puppies, Romance, Scott is a Good Friend, Sweet, married sterek, phantom pregnancy, stiles gets pregnant with wolf pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a night in Mexico</p><p>I'm rubbish at writing summaries. Warning: this story contains phantom pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in Mexico.

“Stop,” Stiles giggled as his husband nibbled a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Oh, does that tickle?” the werewolf asked in mock surprise, before licking a trail from the top of his lover’s collar bone to the bottom of his earlobe.

“Yes,” Stiles squeaked, squirming in the older man’s tight hold but making no real attempt to escape.

Derek chuckled, the sound rich and velvety, sending shivers down Stiles' spine.

“I can’t help finding the taste of you irresistible,” he murmured, before returning to nuzzling and mouthing at the boy’s neck, delighting in his soft laughter.  
The current song on his Ipod ended, and something much slower began in it’s place. Derek wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and began to sway in time to the lyrics, breathing in his intoxicating scent of citrus and sunshine and something that was just Stiles. He had paid extra to have a hotel room with a balcony, and the streets of Mexico city spread out below them, still a hive of activity despite the late hour. Although the werewolf was oblivious to all the goings on of the city. In that moment, all that existed was him and the twenty year old in his arms. He hummed happily as Stiles slipped his warm hands under the hem of his Henley, fingers feather light as they traced patterns against his skin. The human looked up at him with an affectionate smile, pointed tongue whipping out to wet his lips. The moon cast a silver glow over Stiles’ pale skin, and the stars were reflected in his whiskey eyes. Christ, he was breathtaking. 

“Do you remember what happened a year ago today,” the lycanthrope whispered in his ear.

“The Mets won their biggest victory since 1982?” Stiles replied, keeping his expression deadpan.

Derek growled.

“Too easy, babe, too easy,” Stiles laughed, kissing his husband chastely on the lips. “We got married. And I’m guessing that fact has something to do with this sudden romantic weekend away?

“Guessing right, Mister Stilinski-Hale,” the lycanthrope replied, returning the human’s kiss with one of his own. “Happy anniversary,”.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“You’re such a soft romantic at heart,” he said softly, earning himself a gentle nip to his earlobe in response.

“Am not. Anyway, where’s my present?” the werewolf asked.

“Back home, in Beacon Hills. I ordered it to arrive on the day. Had I known you were planning a romantic getaway, I would have had it shipped here.” Stiles nuzzled his husband apologetically. “However, I did manage to pack your favourite pair of underwear,”. The human pulled his pants down just enough for the other man to see the red lacy panties he had on.

“Get on the bed,” the alpha growled. “Now,”.

Stiles turned and made to move towards the suite’s luxurious king sized bed, laughing when the impatient wolf decided he wasn’t moving fast enough and threw him over his shoulder.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling contentedly as his husband moved around in the bathroom. A gentle breeze blew in through the window, washing over him, stimulating his already sensitized skin. He hummed, eyes fluttering closed as he mentally relived the last couple of hours. He didn’t realise his lover had returned to the bedroom until he felt the mattress dip and a gentle hand ran through his hair.

“Hey,” he greeted quietly, cracking his eyes open.

“Hey,” Derek replied, stroking the back of his hand down his cheek, eyes soft and tender. “Are you O.K.?”

That was the thing about Derek, he constantly checked that Stiles was alright, both during sex and after the event. It was so romantic and loving and sweet that it made Stiles feel that his heart was going to burst.

“More than O.K. You were amazing,” he replied, holding his arms open. “Come back to bed.”.  
“Budge over then, bed hog,”.

Stiles scooted back far enough to give the older man the room to swing his legs onto the mattress and lie down before snuggling close, sighing happily when the wolf draped one arm over his waist, using the other to prop himself up.

“I love you,” he said, gazing up at his man.

“And I you, so much,” a gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead.

The werewolf smiled as he pulled away, but it was strained, and his eyes were troubled.

“What’s wrong,” Stiles asked, moving to sit up when he didn’t get an immediate answer. “Derek?”

Had something happened back home? His thoughts immediately went to his dad, Scott, the rest of the pack.

“Shhh, it’s o.k.” the older man soothed, pushing him back down and beginning to trace soothing patterns on his hip with his fingertips, goose bumps to rising in their wake. The werewolf’s eyes darted away from his husband’s face. “It’s just, the condom broke,”.

“Oh,”.

“Yeah,”.

“Well, that’s o.k. I’m on birth control,”.

“You’re sure it’ll be o.k.?”

“Positive,”.

Derek relaxed, exhaling deeply before flopping down on the bed.

“In the meantime, have you got another condom with you? I’m ready for round three,”.

Derek pounced.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Stiles,”

“Ngeuurgh...,”

“Stiles, time to get up,”.

“Five more minutes, Dad”.

“Stiles,” 

“Four more minutes,”

“No, now,”.

“Three,”

Stiles was startled to full wakefulness by someone blowing a raspberry directly between his shoulder blades.

“Ewww! Derek!”.

“You wouldn’t wake up. And you called me dad,".

“It’s 7AM. AKA the middle of the night,”.

Derek didn’t even honour the last comment with a response.

“Get up and get dressed. We’ve got a day of sightseeing ahead of us,”

Stiles remained motionless.

“Don’t make me tip the mattress over,”.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Stiles snapped, scrambling out of bed as he husband began to lift the mattress and stomped to the bathroom, giving Derek a dirty look over his shoulder before he slammed the door shut./p>

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later and Stiles was rummaging through his toiletry bag, desperately trying not to panic.

“Birth control, come on, birth control,” he muttered, tipping everything in the bag out into the sink.

Still no birth control.

Stiles upturned the bag again and shook it vigorously. All that fell out was an empty condom wrapper.

Shit.

Derek knocked on the door.

“Babe? You o.k. in there?”

“Yep,” Stiles called back. “Everything is fine,”.

He turned back to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

‘Or I hope it will be,’ he thought to himself grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short first chapter. The other chapters will be a bit longer, I was just trying to set the scene with this one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!


End file.
